How long have I waited for my wish to come true
by Drowningxxdream
Summary: After four years, Sasuke and Sakura have both achieved their goals, and now that Sasuke is back, will everything be back to the way it was? Or will feelings arise? this is my first fic, and the summary sucks, but the story is better then it sounds.
1. The Moment You Came Back

**this is my first fic, so it might not be the best story in the world, but i hope you guys like it anyway. and please review if you think i should add something, or fix something, or just because you want to review! **

**and i do not own Naruto (sadly, if i did, i would put Sasuke and Sakura together)**

**Chapter 1- The moment you came back **

"Sasuke-kun. Do you still remember me? you'll come back right? I know you wouldn't really give your body to Orrochimaru.

Sasuke-kun… I love you so much, but I know you'll never love me back," replied Sakura looking out her window at the night sky with tears falling down her face.

"Sakura. Do you still remember the old me? I know you can't love me anymore, but I promise, when I kill him, I will come back to you, and go back to the way I was.

Can you still love me?" thought Sasuke looking out the window, sitting on his window sill, looking at the full moon.

"Heh, how did I fall in love with you?" thought Sasuke smirking to himself.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun! I love you with my heart! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you're always happy. And if you can't stay, then at least take me with you," replied Sakura crying her eyes out.

It was the day when they were still genin, when Sasuke was about to leave the village.

Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind Sakura.

" Sakura… Thank you," replied Sasuke as he knocked her unconscious.

**End Flashback**

"When we were still 12, that's why I couldn't talk about her. Or fight her," thought Sasuke with the same smirk.

**Flashback**

Orrochimaru and Kabuto brought someone over. He could sense it.

"Sasuke-kun. We have a Konoha ninja just like you are, here. And apparently, he wants to talk to you," replied Orrochimaru.

"Sasuke-san. My name is Sai. I was the replacement for you squad when you left," replied Sai with his fake smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Naruto-kun has talked about you often. I'm not very liked by him though, but I've heard that the two of you were good friends," replied Sai, still with his fake smile.

Sasuke created a genjutsu with his Sharingan, and Sai fell, surprised.

Sai stood back up.

"Get out," replied Sasuke in the coldest voice ever.

"Naruto-kun has talked about your Sharingan as well,"

"And Sakura-san has too. She has talked about you a lot more then Naruto. About how she wants to bring you back to Konoha. She misses you terribly," replied Sai, with the same smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Not about Sakura.

**Different Flashback (involves the other)**

"Its Sakura," replied Sasuke from a top of a cliff.

"That voice," thought Sakura as she looked up.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked/replied Sakura.

Naruto ran out.

"Naruto is here too? Then is Kakashi here?" asked Sasuke.

"No, I Yabuki, am here as Kakashi's temporary replacement," replied Yabuki coming out.

Both Sai and Naruto were unconscious, and Yabuki was temporarily paralyzed, by Sasuke. Now it was Sakura's turn. She didn't want to be the weak girl that Sasuke thought he knew.

"Sasuke-kun, now I will fight you with my own power!" shouted Sakura running toward Sasuke.

"No, I can't. Not her," thought Sasuke. (A/N: I added that in. so this is what Sasuke in this story only!)

**End Flashback**

His smirk disappeared as he looked at the night sky and a picture of Sakura's smiling face appeared in his mind.

"Sakura…"

The Next morning

"Let's go," replied Sasuke to team Snake.

"Yes Sasuke-sama," replied the 3.

They left, searching for Itachi.

"I swear Itachi, I will kill you today. And finally go back to her," thought Sasuke glaring as they ran through the trees.

"Sasuke-sama, where will we find him?" asked Karin slightly blushing.

"Near Konoha, He's after Naruto," replied Sasuke even though the other three don't even know who Naruto is.

"Who? Sasuke-sama?" asked Jugo confused.

"The nine-tailed fox's vessel," replied Sasuke.

A couple hours later

"We're here, Sasuke-sama. Do you see him?" asked Karin.

Sasuke Activated his Sharingan.

"I think he can see just fine, right ottouto?" asked/replied Itachi fro out of nowhere.

"Itachi. I swear, I will kill you today. And it's a promise I'm keeping," replied Sasuke glaring hard.

"Well then, ottouto, let's see how much stronger you've gotten,"

It was almost over.

Itachi was bleeding, hard. Losing so much blood, that he could barely keep his consciousness from leaving.

"Itachi, it wasn't hatred that I lack. I realized that," replied Sasuke seriously out of breath.

"Then what was it that you lacked?" asked Itachi softly, barely able to talk.

"Love."

Then he stabbed him. Itachi was dead.

He now followed his promise, with his team almost dying, and Sasuke having the biggest gash, that went around his back, to the front of his chest, and huge cuts, with some places bleeding; he was still alive. Itachi was finally dead. Along with his Akatsuki friends.

He slowly became unconscious. And fell to the ground.

In Konoha

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tsunade, to the top of her lungs.

Sakura dashed to Tsunade's office.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura slightly out of breath.

"We have found a number of people lying on the grounds in the Konoha forest. We cannot pick them up, so I want you to go and heal them, then bring them here," replied Tsunade seriously.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," replied Sakura as she bowed and quickly ran out the door.

In the Forest

Sakura was jumping from tree to tree, searching for the injured ninjas.

Then after 10-15 minutes, she saw a pool of blood. She got down the trees and headed to the blooded area. Then she saw a body, which was obviously dead, and immediately recognized who it was.

Uchiha Itachi.

Then she turned her head and saw at least 15 dead bodies, all from Akatsuki.

But then she noticed four bodies, still alive. And she quickly noticed one of them.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura whispering his name softly. But Sakura knew that it was him.

"Sasuke-kun!!" shouted Sakura as she ran over to Sasuke, holding him in her arms.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes slightly, not even fully opened.

"Sakura?" asked/replied Sasuke slight surprised.

"Hold on Sasuke-kun! I'll heal you right now!" shouted Sakura as the green chakra started glowing in her hand. Sakura slowly lifted up Sasuke's shirt, making sure that he knew what she was doing. He was surprised at first, but then he relaxed and softly nodded. Sakura was blushing madly, but she calmly and slowly raised her hand, low enough that the chakra can touch the injuries, and they slowly started to heal.

"I can't believe she's gotten this strong. I always thought she was too weak," thought Sasuke. Soon, Sasuke was healed. And he barely felt the pain that he was in a couple minutes ago.

He stood up, looking at the other three. He didn't need them anymore; their mission was finished; Itachi was finally dead.

Sakura was getting ready to heal them, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Leave them. They're no use to me anymore," replied Sasuke coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, I can't do that. Whether you need them or not, they deserve to live," replied Sakura as she started healing the other three.

She finished healing them, but because Sakura used most of her chakra, she started to get dizzy. She tripped and was about to hit the ground, until Sasuke caught her, just in time.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. But I'm okay," replied Sakura trying to look strong.

But Sasuke wasn't buying it. And he smirked.

"Apparently you're not," replied Sasuke.

Just then Karin woke up. And she saw some girl hugging Sasuke. (In her prospective)

"Get off of Sasuke-sama! You filthy girl!" shouted Karin from full jealousy.

Sakura was really surprised. Pretty surprised that she didn't move.

When Karin saw that she didn't move, she stood up and ran toward her, with a kunai in her hand, until Sasuke stopped her. Sasuke gave her the "Uchiha Glare".

"What were you going to do to Sakura?" asked Sasuke very coldly.

"Sasuke-sama! She was touching you! And you don't like having anyone touching you!" shouted Karin trying to explain.

Then Sasuke grabbed Sakura and held her tight in his arms.

"I don't have a problem with Sakura. So do you see a problem Karin?" asked Sasuke sounding nice, but his eyes were with a deadly glare.

"How do you know this girl Sasuke-sama?!" asked Karin not being able to believe what she was seeing.

"Sakura, is an old friend. And something else to me as well," Sasuke smirked, activating his Sharingan; creating a genjutsu.

In Karin's mind, she saw Sasuke holding Sakura tightly to him, then he slowly lifted her chin, and locked lips with her. The kiss looked passionate. And soon, Sasuke licked her lower lip for permission and Sakura slowly opened her mouth, and Sasuke's tongue went in. they started making out, and Sasuke put his hand in her shirt and smoothed her back, as he leaned into her and she leaned back, and he had more control in their kisses. And then Sasuke pushed her on the bed, taking her clothes off, still kissing her, with his kisses slowly going down her body.

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!!!!! Please stop!!!!" shouted Karin to the top of her lungs. This put a smirk on Sasuke, a very surprised face on Sakura, and getting the other two up, their eyes wide-eyed.

"Sasuke-kun, what did you do?" asked Sakura worried.

"Nothing harmful to her mind," replied Sasuke.

"Karin, what's wrong?" asked Jugo (since he was in a nice mood)

"Sasuke-sama, a-and that, that girl!!!" shouted Karin as she grabbed onto

Jugo, shivering in his arms.

"Sasuke-sama?" asked Jugo confused looking toward Sasuke and the other girl that he had never seen before.

"It was nothing, here. To make her quiet," replied Sasuke as he used his Sharingan to make her unconscious.

"She'll probably forget everything when she wakes up. You three, are now free to go wherever you please. Our mission is over. But, DO NOT come back to me and try to set revenge. Or else I will kill you right now," replied Sasuke with his Sharingan still activated.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, we promise," replied the two.

"Good. Do not set foot on Konoha, got it?" replied Sasuke coldly.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama," replied Jugo and Suigetsu.

"You can leave," replied Sasuke.

"Yes," replied the two as they disappeared with Karin.

During that whole time, Sakura was just staring at his face. She was surprised at how much power he had over them.

When Sasuke looked back straight, he saw Sakura staring at him.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"You have so much power," replied Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked.

"Let's get back. To Konoha," replied Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them entered the Konoha gates. And right there, waiting in the front of the entrance was Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" replied Sakura surprised.

"Is Uchiha's hand comforting, Sakura?" asked Tsunade smiling.

Sakura blushed. And Sasuke just smirked. Sakura got loose out of Sasuke's arm.

"The two of you, in my office, now," replied Tsunade as she disappeared with a 'poof'.

Right after, the two of them left the same way.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to see you again. How long has it been? Four years? You saw Sakura last year didn't you?" asked Tsunade with a fake smile.

Sasuke just smirked, again.

Tsunade smiled from his pride. He didn't even seem afraid of his probation.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You are to be on probation for one year to stay in Konoha. You are not allowed to go on missions until the year probation passes. You are also to be looked out by Sakura," replied Tsunade.

"What?!" shouted Sakura.

Sasuke was just silent. He was surprised as well.

"Think about it Sakura. You're the only one responsible enough to handle him. Naruto will be tricked, and since he's too much of a child, I can't expect him to handle it. Kakashi is on a mission with the other Jounin. And he always reads those perverted books, and I don't want that to influence Uchiha. So that would leave us with you Sakura," replied Tsunade.

"But what about when I go to work?" asked Sakura.

"He'll come with you," replied Tsunade.

"Okay, fine Tsunade-sama," Sakura sighed, giving up.

"Alright then, Uchiha, you are to live with Sakura until your probation ends," replied Tsunade.

"You two may leave"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," replied the two (well, Sasuke just said Tsunade since he never uses horiffics, like -Sama) of them as they left.

So Sakura lead Sasuke to her apartment.

"You're quiet. But then again, you never were like Naruto," replied Sakura giggling to herself.

"Hn," replied Sasuke.

They got to the apartment, and when they went in, Sasuke was surprised. Her room was girly, but not really like she used to be.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa, 'kay?" replied/asked Sakura kindly.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," replied Sasuke.

"No. You still have your injuries and you have to be comfortable for them to heal faster," replied Sakura arguing back.

"Come with me then," replied Sasuke, grabbing her hand and they disappeared out of Sakura's apartment.

They got to Tsunade's office, and the two saw her drooling on her desk.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura as loud as she could without interrupting everyone in the building.

Sasuke covered his ears in time before she screamed, but since he was right next to her, it still hurt, a LOT.

"Now I'm going to have a migraine later," thought Sasuke.

"That was loud," replied Sasuke.

"You need to shout this loud if you want to wake her up," replied Sakura.

"What is it? Sakura? I thought I sent you two out a couple minutes ago. Why are you back?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not sure Tsunade-sama. Sasuke-kun just brought me here," replied Sakura, looking at Sasuke.

"Can I go back to the Uchiha Manor?" asked Sasuke, although it sounded like he wasn't really asking.

"Why?" asked Tsunade simply.

"To bring an extra bed to Sakura's place," replied Sasuke bluntly.

"That's it? I expected you to say that you couldn't stand her annoyance," replied Tsunade chuckling.

Sasuke just shrugged.

"She's not that annoying, anymore," replied Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was surprised.

"It's okay. You may bring an extra bed over to Sakura's place if you like, but I'm not sure if it'll fit," replied Tsunade.

"Hn," Sasuke just shrugged.

"So if you would like, you and Sakura can live in the Uchiha Manor. Everything is left the way the way it was," replied Tsunade kindly.

"Eh? But what about my things?" asked Sakura really surprised.

"You can bring your things over. But it depends on Uchiha. It's his house. Because, I assume you have already killed Itachi?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke quietly.

"So Uchiha, are you going to move there or not?" asked Tsunade, getting impatiently.

"I'll move there," replied Sasuke.

"Okay then. Sakura, go move your things into the manor," replied Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed down.

"Thank you… Tsunade-sama," Sasuke slowly said her name, and actually added –Sama, and bowed down a little, and quickly lifting his head.

"Your welcome, Uchiha," Tsunade smiled at the fact, that he did something so unlike him.

The two were walking quietly until they heard a really loud noise.

**So, how was it? please review and tell me how the story was. i'll definitely read consrtuctive criticism so i can fix the story! **


	2. Negai ga Kanata  Wish came true

**Sadly, I do not own Naruto. I hope you guys like this chapter! sorry it took so long to update! i was really busy! i'll try to update the next chapter as soon as i can!**

**Chapter 2- Negai ga Kanata (wish came true)**

The two were walking quietly until they heard a really loud noise.

"Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto running over to them, shouting so loud, the whole entire village had a headache after.

"Great. The losers here," replied Sasuke smirking.

Naruto was about to hit him in the face, but Sasuke quickly caught his fist. But it was a clone, and then he came out from behind the clone in insanely fast speed and punched him in the face.

Sasuke was sent back a couple feet, but was still on his feet.

"That's what you get for leaving us for 4 years! You're lucky that Sakura-chan's not mad at you! She would have ended up breaking every bone in your face, if she punches you!" shouted Naruto with a huge grin.

"Loser. That punch was weak," Sasuke smirked, touching his cheek where Naruto punched him.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata from a distance, coming from where Naruto came from.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! Sorry! I just had to make sure it was Sasuke-teme!" replied Naruto having his hand on the back of his head, grinning.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke-san! Wel-welcome back," replied Hinata shyly.

"Hn," Sasuke replied just as he would have four years ago.

And Sakura just had to giggle at that.

"What?" asked Sasuke, still having his hand over his cheek.

"It's going to bruise. Here," Sakura softly took Sasuke's hand away from his cheek and put her hand over it instead, and softly, the green chakra started healing the bruise, until it was gone.

"There! You'll be fine now!" replied Sakura smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," replied Sasuke smiling (yes, smiling) small at Sakura.

"Woah, Sasuke-teme, do you like Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto surprised.

Sakura blushed as red as a tomato. And Sasuke glared hard at him. And apparently, Hinata was the only who realized that Naruto was in serious trouble.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Let-let's go to Ichiraku's! Bye, Sakura-chan! Sa-Sasuke-san!" Hinata ran to Ichiraku's, dragging Naruto with her.

The two just shrugged, and headed for Sakura's apartment.

"Sasuke-kun. You can wait in the living room, if you want. I'll start packing my things," replied Sakura quietly.

"No. I'll help you. What do you need to bring?" asked Sasuke already heading to Sakura's room.

"Um… the usual. I guess. You know, the things you bring on missions," Sakura thought about everything she ACTUALLY needed to bring.

"Okay… Then I'll do the clothes," Sasuke was already folding her clothes from her closet into a box.

"Sasuke-kun, do **not** go near my drawer," Sakura said giving a deadly aura.

Sasuke was silent for a while, until he finally answered. "… Okay,"

"Good!" replied Sakura cheerfully, going over to her bathroom to pack her things in there.

_"Mood swings," thought Sasuke, packing her stuff again._

When Sakura finished packing up basically everything she needed, she went back to her bedroom, to find Sasuke STILL folding her clothes, from her closet.

"Do you need some help? It looks like you have a long way to go," Sakura smiled kindly, folding her clothes, standing right next to Sasuke.

"Hn. You have too many clothes," Sasuke said while he was neatly folding her clothes into his third box now.

_Sakura giggled and looked at how many_ boxes he's already finished.

"You're almost done! How did you do them so fast?" asked Sakura surprised.

"Speed,"

She giggled and started helping Sasuke with the clothes, then started packing things from her drawer.

After a couple minutes the two were finally done, and were heading over to the Uchiha estate.

But when they got there, they noticed at everything inside was perfectly clean.

"Why is everything so clean? No one's been here for more than 10 years," Sasuke sounded like it was no big deal, but he was a bit surprised.

"That's why it was so dusty," Sakura was thinking to herself, not really realizing that she said it out loud.

"What?" Sasuke was definitely surprised and confused. _"What is she talking about?"_

"When you left, I just couldn't get myself to think that you wouldn't come back. So I cleaned the manor, so that when you came back, everything would be clean. It took a while, but the after-work was good! Oh! Don't worry, I didn't move anything!" Sakura smiled sweetly, looking completely happy.

_"I, just can't ignore her and say, "whatever, thanks" after all she did, I'm not that heartless," thought Sasuke._

All of the sudden, not even thinking it through clearly, Sasuke grabbed Sakura in his arms tightly.

"… Sasuke-kun? … " obviously Sakura was surprised, she never thought that Sasuke could ever love her, or even think of her more than an annoying teammate.

"Sakura… Thank you. for everything you've done. After everything I did, how can you still think of me so kindly like that?" Sasuke said softly to her.

Sakura just smiled kindly, and looked straight at Sasuke.

"Of course I can. I can never hate you Sasuke-kun. I've tried, but I can't. I love you and my feelings for you, will ever change.

I know that you can't love me back. But it's okay. As long as I get to see your face, and smile, I'm fine," Sakura looked straight at Sasuke, smiling kindly, holding back tears.

When Sasuke saw her clearly, holding back tears, he couldn't keep his feeling to himself anymore. With his instant speed, he put his lips on hers.

His kiss was rough, like he was craving it for so long. Sakura was wide-eyed at first, but then she closed her eyes, and slowly stopped the kiss.

Sasuke's eyes were wider than usual, and you can see, even on an Uchiha, that he was shocked.

But then Sakura smiled.

"This is how you kiss Sasuke-kun," Sakura went up to her toes and kissed Sasuke passionately.

The kiss was sweet. And this time, Sasuke can taste her lips, and how soft they were. He softly licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she slowly opened, and his tongue rushed in, feeling every part of her mouth.

Sakura moaned at his tongue touching hers. And every time she moaned, it just made Sasuke kiss her more. They finally stopped, for air.

As soon as they stopped, Sasuke grabbed her in his arms, protectively, like he never wanted to let her go.

"Sasuke-kun… do you really think this will work out?" Sakura asked, even surprised herself that she asked that.

Sasuke was surprised, and looked right at her face

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if you'll leave me again. And if you do, I don't know how I'll handle that… I don't want me heart broken again," Sakura said, looking at Sasuke, tears slowly streaming down her eyes.

"Sakura… I'll never leave you again. I regret leaving Naruto even now, and I don't want to feel that anymore," Sasuke said softly, looking completely truthfully.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

_"Yes, Sakura. I'm not leaving your side," Sasuke said seriously._

_Sakura hugged Sasuke tight._

_"You better not! Or else I'll punch you in the face, and I won't heal it!" Sakura shouted playfully threatening him._

_Sasuke actually laughed a little, and looked back at Sakura._

_"I Promise,"_

**How was it? I know Sasuke was a little OC in this chapter, but you can't expect him to be exactly how he in the anime, please review and I will definitely take CC! **


End file.
